Photinia serrulata cultivar Kolcurl.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Photinia plant, botanically known as Photinia serrulata, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kolcurlxe2x80x99.
The new Photinia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Wageningen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Photinia cultivars with attractive leaves.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1990 of two unidentified proprietary seedling selections, not patented. The cultivar Kolcurl was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1995 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Wageningen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Photinia by terminal cuttings taken at Boskoop, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Photinia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kolcurlxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kolcurlxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Dark reddish brown stem coloration.
3. Leaves that are brown when developing and green when fully expanded.
4. Undulating leaves with serrulate margins.
Plants of the new Photinia differ from plants of the parent seedling selections primarily in leaf characteristics as plants of the parent selection do not have undulating leaves.
Plants of the new Photinia can be compared to plants of the Photinia cultivar Red Robin, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Boskoop, The Netherlands, plants of the new Photinia differed from plants of the cultivar Red Robin in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Photinia had undulating leaves whereas plants of the cultivar Red Robin had smooth, non-undulating leaves.
2. Plants of the new Photinia grew continuously whereas plants of the cultivar Red Robin grew intermittently.
3. Plants of the new Photinia were more resistant to pathogens and pests than plants of the cultivar Red Robin.